Hormones Suck
by Isabel B. Lupin
Summary: Lily está grávida e James tenta agradá-la de qualquer maneira. Fic um capitulo só. Não é original minha, traduzida do ingles para portugues. Leeiam ;


**Essa historia, não surgiu de mim, e sim de uma outra autora no fanfic (James and Lily r in LOVE) , que fez em inglês. Eu, amadora de oneshots, pedi para a autora se eu poderia traduzir. **

**E ela deixou *o* uóu!! Mas ta, então aí vai. Eu estou traduzindo como ela escreveu, e eu mantive o título original, até porque Suck é uma palavra que não deveria nunca ser traduzida.**

**Então é isso. Aí vai.**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Hormones Suck.

"James..." começou Lily

"Whoa! Você me chamou de James! " Exclamou James.

"Não brinca, você é meu marido. " Replicou Lily.

"Ah é... Ainda estou me acostumando com isso." Murmurou ele.

"De novo, porque eu me casei com você? "

"Por que você me ama!" Ele respondeu prontamente.

"Deixe-me reformar isso... Porque eu te amo?" Lily perguntou de novo.

"Porque eu sou irresistível?" chutou ele.

"Não..."

"Porque estamos tendo essa conversa?" James indagou, sabendo que essa conversa não ia acabar em nada bom.

" Por que nós podemos! Agora me responda."

"Uh... EU NÃO SEI!" Ele disse, a frustração evidente na sua voz.

"Ta bom, então... Que seja..." Ela respondeu desanimada.

"Por favor, não fique triste!" James implorou.

"Então me traga um Taco de manteiga de amendoim e geléia de uva!" Lily mandou.

"Isso existe?" Perguntou ele com nojo.

"Agora existem! Então vá pegar ou fazer alguns." Comandou Lily já ficando irritada.

"Desejos são uma droga... Porque eu tive que engravidá-la?" James resmungou baixinho.

"Você não me ama mais. Eu sabia que você me deixaria assim que eu ficasse grávida. Eu sabia que não devia deixar você me engravidar. Eu sabia!" chorou ela.

"Eu não vou deixar você!" Exclamou James para uma Lily deprimida.

"Você vai sim!" insistiu Lily.

"Não vou não!" James disse teimosamente.

"Você vai sim! E você também não vai me trazer meus Tacos!" Exclamou Lily.

" 'To indo, 'to indo!" Respondeu ele.

"É melhor que tenha manteiga de amendoim e geléia de uva... " Lily disse com um sorriso

"Ok, ok..." Ele respondeu cabisbaixo.

James pega um Taco e enche de manteiga de amendoim de um lado e geléia de uva do outro.

"Você colocou geléia de uva?" Ela gritou da sala de estar.

"Sim..." James respondeu suspeito.

"Eu quero geléia de morango agora..." exigiu Lily.

"O QUE?!"

"O que? Eu tenho o seu bebê na minha barriga e ele ou ela que geléia de morango agora!" exigiu ela mais uma vez.

"TA BOM!"

James joga o Taco fora, pega um novo e coloca geléia de morango no lugar da de uva.

"James..." Lily chamou da sala de estar... De novo.

"O que foi agora?" Resmungou James.

"Eu amo você!" Exclamou ela.

"Eu sei o que você pretende com isso..."

"O QUE?! Eu não posso nem dizer que eu te amo??" Perguntou Lily, revoltada pelo comentário de James.

"Você só diz isso quando quer alguma coisa, então o que você quer?

"Ta bom. Que seja assim então, eu estou indo pra cama." Disse ela teimosa.

Lily arranca o Taco da mão de James e grita "E é melhor você fazer mais!" antes de subir as escadas para o quarto deles.

James se encontrava ali parado, calado. Ele não acreditava no que estava acontecendo... Por acaso Lily acabou de dizer que ia pra cama às cinco da tarde? Ela nunca ia dormir tão cedo. Porque mulheres são tão loucas? E porque elas ficam mais loucas ainda quando estão grávidas? James fez mais cinco Tacos e foi para o quarto deles. Quando chegou lá, encontrou Lily rindo sem parar.

"O que foi aquilo?" Perguntou James.

"São os meus hormônios... Eu não posso evitar... Eles ficam loucos!!" explicou Lily.

"Então o que você queria?"perguntou James.

"Ah, eu ia me desculpar." Lily informou

"Ah..."

"Eu sinto muito, mas eu não posso controlar os hormônios!!" Se desculpou ela.

"Ta tudo bem, eu acho..." James respondeu.

"VOCÊ ACHA?!" Gritou Lily.

"O que eu fiz agora?" Ele perguntou.

"Você está sendo James Potter, é isso que está fazendo!" Lily informou.

"Bom, desculpe-me por ser eu mesmo!" Ele respondeu.

Ela pegou o prato de Tacos e começou a comê-los na frente de James. James ficou tão enojado que ele começou a sair quando Lily gritou "Eu sabia que você ia me deixar!"

"Eu não vou te deixar, eu estava indo ao... Am... Banheiro. " James inventou.

Lily aponta na direção oposta. "O banheiro é pra lá!"

"Eu sei. Eu ia deixar esse livre enquanto eu vou lá em baixo e..."

"ME DEIXA??"

"Não!!"

"Sente aqui perto." Disse uma Lily MUITO hormonal. As mudanças de humor estavam de volta.

James foi até lá e sentou do lado dela cuidadosamente.

"Eu não vou morder você."

"Eu não teria tanta certeza." Resmungou ele.

Aparentemente, foi uma coisa não muito boa pra se dizer.

"EU TENTO SER LEGAL E VOCÊ VAI E FAZ PIADA DE MIM!" Ela gritou.

"Lily, eu sinto muito mesmo... Se você quiser, eu faço mais Tacos pra você?"

Lily pensou por um segundo antes de dizer. "Ok, mas é bom que você não fuja!"

"Eu não vou." Prometeu James.

James vai pro andar de baixo e faz mais alguns Tacos. Quando ele volta pra o andar de cima, encontra Lily já dormindo. Ele coloca os Tacos na mesinha de lado e cobre ela. Ele beija a cabeça dela e vai para o outro lado da cama.

Ele deita e coloca o braço em volta da cintura dela. Ele se curva sobre a barriga dela e sussurra "Ei aí dentro! Eu sou seu papai. Mal posso esperar pra você sair daí, pra que nós possamos jogar Quadribol."

Lily acorda e vê James falando como bebê. Ela põe a mão através do cabelo bagunçado dele o surpreendendo. James olha pra ela "Eu não trocaria isso por nada no mundo."

James inclina-se e beija ela. Quando James percebe que o mundo dele não poderia ficar melhor, Lily se inclina pra ele.

"James, eu amo você. Me traz uns biscoitos e sorvete de creme pra mim?"

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Há *-***

**Eu amo essa historia. Quem acha o James fofo levanta a mão õ//  
É isso. Reviews, e espero que gostem, e quero que saibam também que a tradução de palavras como Suck ou Hey There não são tão fáceis, então é obvio que fica melhor em inglês, não culpem minha tradução.**

**Revieeeews *--***


End file.
